Flaky and the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by Lacheetara
Summary: You probobly thought it wouldn't be done: A crossover of Happy Tree Friends and Harry Potter! Weird right? Flaky's life was just normal.... Until an owl crashed through her window.... I suck at summeries, just read it! Might end up with some FxF.
1. Letters from owls

Hello everyone! :D This is LaCheetara, with her first story on here, so, ENJOY!

* * *

*Harry Potter music plays, but wth the HTF's singing it*

(Lol Try it, it's right on SO MANY LEVELS! XD)

*A book page with the words 'Happy tree Friends' Apears. It looks like the regular HTF book, but with... You know.... Wizard stuff on it.... Ya.*

*The book opens, and a page turns*

**FLAKY AND THE HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY**

*Page turns*

**STARRING....**

*Page turns*

**FLAKY**

*Page turns*

**NIKI (ONLY OC IN HERE)**

*Page turns*

**LUMPY**

*Page turns*

**FLIPPY**

*Page turns*

**CUDDLES**

*Page turns*

**GIGGLES**

*Page turns*

**PETUNIA**

*Page turns*

**TOOTHY**

*Page turns*

**HARRY POTTER**

*Page turns*

**RON WEASLY**

*Page turns*

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

**FETURING**

*Page turns*

**NUTTY**

*Page turns*

**LIFTY AND SHIFTY**

*Page turns*

**SNIFFLES**

*Page turns*

**SOME RANDOM OWLS**

*Page turns*

**HAGRID**

*Page turns*

**DUMBLEDORE**

*Page turns*

**AND ALL THE OTHER HP PEOPLE I'M TO LAZY TO NAME**

**Almost there.....**

Flaky had finnaly gotten home, it had been a long day with Cuddles. They had gone skiing, went to an amusement park, (Where DiscoBear somehow got caught under a roller coaster, cutting him in half) And went to abunch of other places Flaky normaly wouldn't go because she was to scared but Cuddles made her being the friend and dare devil he is. (lol I think that was a run-on sentence. FUCK ENGLISH! BWAHAHA!) She was ready for a nice, long, eight-hour sleep..... Until she heard a huge crash that sounded like glass breaking in her living room....

"Oh no....." Flaky sighed, going to see what broke her window. She was to tired to take caution, and stepped on a peice of glass. It went stright through her foot.

"GAHHHH!!!!" She screamed, clutching her foot in pain. Tears streammed down her faced as she yanked the blood soaked peice of glass out of her foot. She then turned aroud to put a bandage on her wound. She came back with her newly bandaged foot, thought twice, turned around, and came back with some shoes on. She looked around at the glass strewn living room: There was blood from were she got the glass in her foot, a broken window, and a dead owl with a letter tied around it's ankle.

"What the..... An owl?" She said, confused. Owls were rarely seen in Happy Tree Town. She picked the dead owl up.

"Poor thing....." Flaky sypithized, setting it on the table. She then took notice of the letter attached to it's ankle. She untied it. It read:

_**Ms. F. Porcupine**_

_**4709 Spring RD**_

_**Happy Tree Town**_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Flaky was puzzled. She turned the envelope over. Flaky saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H._ Her hands trembled. Out of curiosity, she opend the letter and read what was inside.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_

_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Ms. Porcupine,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted**_

_**at Hogwarts Scool of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please**_

_**find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no **_

_**later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerly,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Questions exploded inside of Flaky, but, of course, noone was there to answer them. (Good thing questions aren't bombs, right?)

"Owl?! What?! How?!" Flaky couldn't take it. She dropped the letter on the table and went to sleep. She'd deal with this tomorrow....

* * *

Good for a first chapter, right? Sorry it was so short, but it was enough to get it started. I hope to god so. Remember, R&R!!! :D


	2. Wow wizards and witches must be common

Oh, this story is based of this: .com/art/Flaky-Potter-148536070

Flaky, _after _her fucking long-ass sleep that took like 11 hours; SERIOUSLY?! WHO SLEEPS FOR THAT LONG?! God. Anyway, she had finnaly gotten up to go get herself some breakfast. Yum.... Breakfast is good...... I hope she's having FRENCH TOAST. Unfortunately, her thoughts of yummy french toastyness was inturupted when she remembered the letter.

Flaky opened it back up again. She turned it upside down, and out fell the letter, and... more letters, and, what do you know? _More letters._

"How does so much paper fit in one envelope?" She wonderd, sifting through the paper that fell from the envelope. She looked at it. Okay, _maybe _she was overacting abit when she said 'so many,' but hey, it was REALLY long.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_

_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

**UNIFORM**

**First-Year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**Course books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**

**by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT **

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS **

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Flaky rubbed her paw through her quills, which left a few scratches on them. It also knocked a few pieces of dandruff out. She sighed and wondered what she could do. This seemed all to real to be fake. I mean seriously, who would be that much of a jack-ass to make it all up? You know, besides all those Flippy fangirls that want Flaky dead so they can have Flippy all to themselves.

Flaky decided to talk to her friends about this. She walked outside, and the sunshine hit her in the face like a fish. Ha, fish... She walked down the street, and knocked on Flippy's, Cuddles's, Giggles', Petunia's, and Toothy's doors. She told them all the same thing:

"Please follow me. I have something very important to tell you."

Of course, the curiostiy getting the better of them, they _did _follow her. Because if they didn't, nothing good would have happened.

(Way Overly Obsessed Flippy Fangirls: WELLA DURR HURR HURR US COURSE NOT BECAUSE IT'S UTTER SHIT IF IT DON'T GOT FLIPPYWIPPY IN IT! FLIPPY IS OUR GOD! Flippy: STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!! )

After Flaky was done rounding up her five friends, they all went back to her house. She sat on the living room couch. Cuddles came in next and sat on the couch opposite to hers. Giggles followed, and, unsuprisingly, sat next to Cuddles. Then Flippy, who sat on the couch Flaky was sitting in. Finally, Toothy and Petunia walked in, thanked evreyone for not saving them a spot on the couches, and pulled in some chairs from the kitchen.

They all just sat there looking all awkwardly at eachother for a moment; Flaky thought everyone would think her crazy for even beleaving the letter was real. (Which it is.) Finnaly Flippy decided to break the silence.

" So, what was it you wanted to talk to us about, Flaky?" The war torn bear said, scratching his neck a little. Flaky looked at him.

"Oh.....," The nervous porcupine picked her letter up,"This..... It's really strange, it's says stuff about 'Hogwarts' and 'witchcraft' and 'wizardry'....."

Toothy gasped. He yanked the letter out of Flaky's paw and examined it. "Hey! I got a letter exactly like this!" A pair of blue paws grabbed for it next.

"Me too," Petunia exlaimed. Then pink paws reached for it.

"Me too!"

Yellow paws were next.

"So did I!"

Finnaly, Flippy's mint green paws grabbed ahold of the letter. He looked it over, paying close attention to every detail.

"I've got one too," he said, taking the thick letter from his military jacket. He dropped it and it landed with a thud on the table. The other Tree Friends did the same.

_**Mr. F. Bear**_

_**8767 Twig DR**_

_**Happy Tree Town**_

_**Ms. G. Chipmunk**_

_**3453 Flower RD**_

_**Happy Tree Town**_

_**Mr. C. Rabbit**_

_**4707 Spring RD**_

_**Happy Tree Town**_

_**Ms. F. Porcupine**_

_**4709 Spring RD**_

_**Happy Tree Town**_

_**Ms. P. Skunk**_

_**3452 Flower RD**_

_**Happy Tree Town**_

_**Mr. T. Beaver**_

_**4734 Twig DR**_

_**Happy Tree Town**_

They all looked at eachother, then the letters.

"Well, what do we do?" Asked Petunia, wanting to get home because there was a stain on her kitchen table she was about to hyperventilate over.

"We could see if anyone else got letters like these..." Said Flaky.

"That's a great idea!" Replied Toothy. the freckled beaver grabed his letter and guestured for the others to do the same. They did, and they all went outside. Then they all showed everyone the letters and asked if they got one. It was getting late. Unfortunatelly, there wasn't that many. The few that were was Nutty, Lifty and Shifty, Lumpy, and Sniffles.

"I GOT THIS KINDA LETTER. IT SAID I WAS ASSINED TO TEACH AT A SCHOOL CALLED HOGWARTS! Hehe...... Hogwarts," Lumpy yelled. He handed the letter to Cuddles.

"He's right," replied the yellow bunny.

"Okay, who the hell would give that retard a teaching job?" Shifty asked. His brother grinned.

"Other retards?" Lifty laughed, Shifty grinned as well. The others rolled their eyes at the kleptomatic racoon brothers. Flippy flicked Lifty on the ear.

By this time, everyone had gone inside, the lamps on the street were on, and all houses were dark.

"Well, how are we gonna get to Hogwarts...?" Said Giggles, the pink chipmunk looked at everyone. Suddenly a huge popping noise could be heard, like the sputtering of an old car.

"HOLY CRAP IS THAT A FLYING MOTER CYCLE?!" Sniffles yelled, pointing to the sky. It indeed was. It decended, and as it did, it left giant skid marks on the street. A large form was riding it. The motercycle stopped, and he got off. Everyone could see him clearly now under the street lamps. He was a large tan bear, with a big brown bushy beard, (try saying that five times fast!) and his paws were the size of dust pans. He wore a large brown coat, and held a pink umbrella.

"I see you lot got yer letters," He said in a deep voice.

* * *

Me: READ AND REVEIW OR EVIL FLIPPY WILL KILL YOU!

Evil: No I won't.

Me: You bitch.

Evil: *Stabs me*

Me: FUCK. SEE THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU! *dies*

Evil: *shrugs and walks away*


	3. lol wut

Hello! Yes, I've decided to get off my lazy ass and write another chapter. But maybe it _would _have been done sooner if so many people weren't reviewing my "HTF TRUTH OR DARE" fic. It gets REALLY hard to keep up with all the reviews..... My OC Niki actually ISN'T starring in this story. It won't let me fix that.... She'll only be shown here and there.

* * *

Everyone looked at the very large bear. He was bigger than a refridgerator, but smaller than a REALLY BIG refridgerator. But enough of him being huge.

"Well, are you all o' them?" He spoke in his gravely voice. Shifty pushed Flaky forward.

"You got us into this, say something!" The racoon wispered in her ear. Flaky gulped at the sight of the bear. What if he _ate _her?! Or worse.... SAT ON HER?! She shuddered and spoke.

"U-umm...." Some of the porcupine's dandruff fell out at she shook, "Y-yes....."

"PERFECT!" The giant bear bellowed, "Well, it's good yer all 'ere. Now I can tell you why you all got those letters. Yer all wizards and witches."

"DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO BURN US?!" Cuddles yelled. He pointed at the giant.

"What?! 'O course not!" The bear replied," I'm here to take you to Hogwarts, The finest School for Witches and Wizards in the world! And of course, take you to get yer supplies. I'm Hagrid. The keeper 'o keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Yer names?"

"F-Flaky....," Flaky stuttered.

"Flippy," Flippy said, saluting.

"Cuddles," Cuddles said, holding his hand out for Hagrid to shake it. He did.

"Lifty," "Shifty," The racoon brothers said.

"Giggles," "Petunia," Said the Chipmunk and Skunk.

"Toothy," The beaver said happily.

"NUTTY!!!!" The green candy-obsessed squirril yelled, hopping around uncontrolably.

"Lumpy!" The moose answered.

"Sniffles," The anteater said.

"Well, are you ready?" Hagrid said, hopping on the motercycle. Everyone looked at the thing. It wasn't big enough to hold them all. Which Petunia pointed out.

"Oh, tha's right... I forgot I wasn't carrying only one person..." Hagrid said, smilling. He pulled out his umbrella and stuck it up in the air. Lifty stared.

"What the hell is he _doing???_" Said Shifty. "I have no idea...," Replied Lifty. Then, out of no where, a deafening BANG sounded, followed by blinding lights. They nearly got hit by the bus. It was a violent purple, with the words: _The Knight Bus _in gold letters over the windsheild. A tall skinny pimply cat stepped out. He looked at all of them and spoke.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. my name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening. 'Choo just starin' at me for? Are ya goin' to get on or what?"

Hagrid spoke up. "Yea tha's righ. How much to get to London?" Stan glanced at him. "Eleven sickles. Each. But for firteen each you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water botle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice." Hagrid put 122 sickles in the cats hand and climed aboard.

The inside of the bus was gigantic. The inside had beds all around. In them were a few random animals.

One of them, a grey female wolf with a purple spiked bracelet, glanced at them. Then, turning on a lamp, she began to sketch on a pad of paper furiously. Flaky looked at her. The wolf looked at her back. Then, the wolf laid up and turned the sketch pad around, showing her a very detailed picture of the group. Flaky's mouth opened in astonishment, suprised how someone could draw all of them in such a small amount of time. The wolf smiled and went back to her drawing.

Flaky turned back around and laid in an empty bed. The bus shook and rocked, making it hard for her to fall asleep.

Twenty minutes later, the bus stopped sharply, making Flaky fly off her bed and land right on top of the person in the bed next to her..... And, oh! _Guess who it was? _None other than everyone's favorite war-torn military bear, Flippy! Both of their eyes windend. Flaky's face grew hot, and Flippy blushed. They could hear the wolf, who had woken when the bus had made her smack her head on the headboard, laugh quietly, and begining to draw again. Flaky finally spoke up.

"Uhm..... Uh... S-S-Sorry, F-Flippy....." She stammered, gulping. She climed off the bear and got back in her bed.

Flippy looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "It's fine," he said and went back to sleep.

Flaky glanced back at the wolf. She had another picture faceing in Flaky's direction again, but this time.... It was of Flaky, on Flippy, both more embarassed than heck, just like the thing that happend above. (SEE ABOVE) Flaky frowned.

"Oh s-shut up," She said, and went to sleep. The wolf grinned and continued with her drawing.

"First impressions are wonderfull, aren't they?" She said, giggling quietly as she continued to draw.

THE NEXT DAY................

"Okay, London next stop!" Stan yelled, as he let the last of the other passengers, an elderly rabbit, off the bus. Flaky looked around. The ones who were left were Her, her friends, that strange Hagrid guy, and that wolf. She looked at Hagrid. "W-We're going to _L-London?!_" She stammerd.

"Yep," The large bear replied. Flaky turned back around. The wolf walked across to her, and sat down next to Flaky. "Sorry about last night," She spoke,"I just couldn't resist... You-You can have it if you want," She giggled, tearing the picture out of her notebook. She handed it to Flaky.

Flaky sighed, folded it up, and stuck it into her pocket.

The wolf spoke again,"Anyway, my name's Niki. Well, it's Nakita... But Niki for short. What's yours?" Flaky looked at her and smiled alittle. "F-Flaky."

Niki picked up a pillow and laid her head on it. "Flaky. That's a nice name. Is it because of those flakes in your quills?"

Flaky glanced at her. "Yes.... I wish they were gone. They're annoying."

"I like them. They give you carecter. But..... If you _really _want them gone, you could use magic to get them out," Niki said, and pulled out a wand. Flaky's eyes widened.

"You're a witch too?" She wispered. Niki laughed.

"Of course. Why would I be on here if I wasn't? Anyway, do you want those flakes gone or not?" Niki replied. Flaky thought about this. But then thought about what could go wrong.... Niki could miss fire, and blow her head off! Or, she could give her the head of a platypus! Flaky shook her head no, really fast. Niki shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Flaky spoke up again. "Are you going to.... Hogwarts too?" Niki nodded. "My second year."

"This is my first." Flaky said.

"Pfft, no duh." Said Niki. Then they heard the conducter, Stan, come up to them.

"'Oy, we're in London. Time to get off, eh?" He said.

"Well, this is our stop. See you later," Niki said, as she got off the waved good bye as Cuddles walked up to her. "You ready to go?" He said. "I-I guess...." Flaky unsurely replied. They all got off the bus. Nutty grinned happily. "THIS IS GOING TO BE AWSOME!" Sniffles smiled. "Indeed!"

Lumpy stood there and smiled his dumb smile. "I'm gonna be a teacher!"

Hagrid stood there looking at them all. "Okay," He spoke,"We gotta go get yer money first." Lifty and Shifty's eyes glinted.

"Great..." they said as they grinned....

* * *

Sorry about the quick ending of this chapter, we're leaving for the library right now.


End file.
